


Punishments

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, prephlint, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil gives Clint his punishments</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Take a seat, Barton." Phil said, without looking up when he heard the door open.

Wordlessly, the archer obeyed. This time though, he sat at the chair in front of Phil, not at the couch. Which okay, that means something.

"Sir, I just-" Clint started, but stopped when Coulson raised a finger to shut him up. 

Phil sighed, looking up at him, then. “Do you have any idea how stupid that was?”

Clint ducked his head. “Yes sir. But the Black Widow can become a great asset! I know that you knew that when you laid eyes on her.”

"I’m not talking about you bringing in Widow. That was a great call, even if it was specifically the opposite of what I gave."

"Thanks." the archer said, and then he looked up. "Wait. I’m confused. Am I in trouble? Because this conversation doesn’t sound like I’m in trouble at all"

Phil smiled. “Oh trust me. You are. But not for the reasons you think you are.”

"Um…" Clint was confused now. Intrigued, but confused.

"Do you want to know what you did?"

"Is it worse than me bringing the Widow in?"

"Yes." Phil gritted his teeth in a smile. Yikes. Coulson is a scary man.

"Do I have the option not to know?"

Phil’s smile turned softer this time. “You, Agent Barton-“

"I guess that’s a no."

"-deliberately shut off your comm, making me unable to know your location, your status and what form of sorcery you used on the Black Widow. You could have been killed by her! I thought I was going to have a heart attack! Stupid! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! and very cruel! and Stupid!-"

"I think you’ve made your point."

"I have not! What made you think that going in there alone was an okay thing to do? What made you think that you could get out there alive if she chose to kill you?!-"

"It sounds like you don’t believe in me sir."

"-What made- wait, What?"

"What you’re saying, it sounds like you don’t think I can handle myself." He shrugged.

"That’s not what I’m saying."

"Sure sounds like it-"

"And I’m telling you it’s not!"

"Then what is it? What did I ever do to make you doubt me? And for god’s sake, why do you even care?! I’m just another sniper in an agency filled with them! I’m an asset to you! One snap of your finger Coulson, you can get rid of me! What makes this time different?!"

Phil stood, banging his hands on the table. “I don’t want to lose you!” Clint’s eyebrows shot up. Phil’s face softened as he ducked his head, and stood straight. “You’re not an asset to me, Clint.” Oh and dear god, didn’t his name just sounded so perfect on Phil’s lips. Clint almost let out a whimper at the sound. almost. “You’re my friend. I’ve lost far too many friends to want to risk you. I don’t want to lose you, Clint.”

Friend. Right.

"I’m sorry." Clint mumbled.

Phil sat back down. “As for your punishment-“

"Aw, Sir. Please don’t take away my range privileges." the archer begged.

"I won’t." Clint breathed a sigh of relief. "Instead, you are going to teach Agent Romanoff the rules of this organization. You will also be teaching the new recruits about gun safety for the next month-"

"But, Sir-" Coulson raised a finger and Clint shut up.

"And you will review, redo and rewrite all of  _your_  sitreps, and the sitreps of those who participated during this mission.”

"But there’s like hundreds of those!"

"Exactly. You will start tomorrow." Phil said with finality.

Clint slumped. He hated paperwork. which was probably why it was the perfect punishment for him. 

Phil sighed and gave him a smile. “Cheer up, Barton. You can do the paperwork here. I’ll help you through it.” He offered.

Clint thought about it. Him and Coulson, alone for hours on end sharing a couch and filing/writing paperwork. It’s not the most romantic thing, but a guy can dream.

Hey, maybe when his pen rolls off of the table he and Coulson could grab at it at the same time and their hands would touch and maybe Phil would linger his touch a bit, then instead of letting go, Clint could hold on tighter to Phil’s hand and when Phil looks up, they could slowly gravitate towards each other until they-

"Yeah. That sounds good! I’ll be here, tomorrow." Clint said, standing up abruptly. "So, I’ll go now. See you tomorrow, Phil" He said even as he walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Clint."

And suddenly, his punishment didn’t sound so bad anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For WitchWarren

Clint glanced at his watch. He had 15 more minutes ‘til he was due in Coulson’s office. He packed his gun safely away as the recruits made their way out the door.

"You seem chipper." Natasha said as she approached the archer.

Clint glanced up and snorted. “Hardly. Have you tried teaching a bunch of cocky sprouts who think they’re on top of the world just because they got in to SHIELD first thing in the morning?” 

"Sprouts?" Natasha asked.

The archer rolled his eyes at her. “You know what I mean. Anyway, you needed something?”

"Nothing, really. Just wanted to ask how you planned to embarrass yourself in front of Coulson tonight." She teased.

"Shut up." Clint zipped up his duffel and flung it over his shoulder. He didn’t see the need to hide something like his crush on Phil in from her. Besides, if he was going to teach her how to trust him, he’s going to have to learn how to trust her. "How do you even know about that? That’s, like, a secret I locked up deep in my subconscious."

"I used to read people for a living, Clint. I’m actually good at it." 

"So, what? Now you’re just planning to follow me to his office?" 

"Hmm… Not following." Natasha said as she walked by his side.

"Right."

They arrived in front of Coulson’s office not a few moments later and Natasha was  _still_  beside Clint. 

"Uhh… You need something?" Clint asked her before he knocked on the door.

"Nope." She said, making the ‘p’ pop then knocked on Coulson’s door. There was a soft ‘come in’ from the other side of the door before Natasha entered the office, a confused Clint following in after her. 

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton. Take a seat." Clint took his seat on the couch while Natasha sat primly on one of the chairs in front of Coulson’s desk. 

"Not that I have anything against it, but what is Tasha doing here?" Clint asked because none of the two was going to explain any minute soon.

Coulson glanced at Natasha who shrugged at him then back at Clint. “Agent Romanoff has volunteered to help you with your punishment seeing as how she is convinced that it was her fault in the first place.” Coulson explained. 

Clint’s expression turned from one to another in a matter of seconds. Thankful to ‘ _Wait a minute_ ' to ' _No she didn’t_ ' to ' _She wants to watch me crash and burn while I try to flirt with you_ ' to ' _That sneaky little snake’ to ‘I’m not giving her that satisfaction_ ' to Determined.

Natasha simply smirked.

That little devil.

In the end, Clint failed after the first hour. He didn’t mean to! It just… sort of…  _happened._  Plus, if anyone was to blame, it should totally be Phil. Or Natasha’s.

It wasn’t his fault.

Not one bit.

"Hey, Sir… What happened in Manila again?" Clint asked.

"2006, 2010 or last week?"

"Uhh… The one with Dolores."

"2010. Dolores was instructed to follow Capicenio into Makati to follow up on an AIM facility there while you were out to meet a contact to get you your covers to get inside the group. Contact being the Capicenio’s daughter, you talked her up unti- Are you taking notes of what I’m saying?" Coulson asked him. 

"No, No. Go on! I’m listening I swear!" Clint continued to scribble on the report. "seeeeeeduuuuuciiiiing…" Clint murmured as he finished writing. "Then what happened?" The archer beamed at his handler.

"Clint. You’re supposed to write what happened in your point of view." Coulson sighed.

"But if I do that, you’ll make me rewrite it again later!" Clint whined.

"Because writing ‘Bad guys were aplenty and after I was done with them, there were afew’ on every report is not acceptable."

"Hey, you wanted to know my side, and that’s basically what I remember every mission."

"As funny as it would be to see Director Fury’s reaction to the word ‘afew’ and the succeeding poem you wrote about escaping a compound filled with terrorists, I don’t think it’ll be beneficial to SHIELD." Coulson said, taking out a piece of paper and rereading it then smiling.

"Hey, I’ll be able to make people who read it smile. That’s something." Clint grinned at him.

Phil laughed.

"I’m done." Natasha announced and handed a stack of paper to Phil before she stood to hand a sticky note to Clint and leave the room.

_He likes you, you idiot. Just ask him out. You’re welcome. ;)_

Clint risked a glance up at Phil and the man was reading the reports that Natasha did. Phil was blushing. Like honest to goodness blushing. This was the first time Clint’s seen it. He stood up, grabbed the report from Phil and read it silently. Phil didn’t seem opposed to the action once he read what was also on Clint’s sticky note. 

"Yeah?" Clint asked him, after skating over the last sentence in Natasha’s report.

Phil shrugged. 

"Well, do you wanna go grab some food later?" Clint asked.

Phil smiled at him. “I know a great place.”

"Great." Clint grinned.

"But first, You should finish your work."

"Oh yeah. Talk paperwork to me. I like that." 

Phil laughed.

—-

> _Form 0516-D (Situation Analysis Report)_
> 
> _Agent: Natasha Romanoff_
> 
> _Subject: Agent Phillip Coulson and Agent Clinton Barton’s working relationship_
> 
> _Specifics:_
> 
> _Agent Coulson is a professional at work. He does not show any signs of favoring Agent Barton as much as he does other agents under his supervision._
> 
> _The way his eyes linger a little longer on Agent Barton tell a different story though. Agent Coulson’s walls are lower than they usually are when in the company of Agent Barton. My guess is that it’s even lower when they’re alone. There’s just really enough trust between them that both men feel comfortable around each other and isn’t that saying something?_
> 
> _Agent Barton on the other hand, flirts like he breathes. It’s natural to him. Witnessing what I did today, his methods aren’t as different as they are with the others but the way he kept either twirling his pen or biting it suggested that he was at least thinking about what to say before he said it unlike his usual haphazard way of throwing comments and making it seem like flirting._
> 
> _Final Analysis:_
> 
> _They’re both idiots who avoided this topic LONG before I started working here._
> 
> _Recommendations_ _:_
> 
> _Ask him out, sir… ;)_

Like Clint said… Not his fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/98904383361/i-planned-to-write-more-than-two-today-but-i)
> 
> Also, I don't have a Clint has to marry Natasha fic... or at least I don't think I do, so I can't make a continuation of that. I'm sorry, WitchWarren. :(

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/87386884026/originally-i-was-planning-to-make-this-nsfw)


End file.
